King Blaze Liz-ron
King Blaze Liz-ron is a pre-hardmode version of Duke Fishron and has various fire attacks and other abilities unique to him. Note:He is intended to be the hardest pre-hardmode boss(Even harder than the wall of flesh) up to the point where it's recommended to fight him in early hardmode Stats 12000 25-30 Defense Attacks *Physical contact will do 50 Damage but however he will do 100 Damage and give you the On Fire debuff in his second phase *He will shoot fireballs that are similar to Duke Fishron's bubbles but he only shoots 4 and the fireballs have faster speed also cannot be destroyed(you have to dodge them), In his second phase he will shoot 8 fireballs, each fireball does 30 damage and gives the On Fire debuff *Unlike Duke Fishron, King Blaze Liz-ron does 8 charges instead of the usual 5 but he does it in a faster pace *In his second phase all of his fire attacks transform into cursed fire *He will occasionally fly in circle(like what duke fishron does when he's summoning a sharknado) and a blazing circle will appear and gets bigger overtime, after 6 seconds it will explode but in King Blaze Liz-ron's second phase the circle gets bigger faster,becomes larger than before and will explode after 3 seconds, getting caught in the explosion of these blazing circles will do 100 damage(the explosion doesn't destroy blocks) *Once he is in his second phase, every 40 seconds he is alive, he will cause a supernova attack that does 200 damage to anything within the explosion radius, the way to avoid it is to memorise the timer and back up every time you know he is going to do it *Once he is in his second phase, he will occasionally drool fire from his mouth every now and then that sticks to the ground and does 35 damage on whoever steps on them(similar to the fire Mourning Wood shoots out) *The longer you fight him the smarter he becomes meaning if you keep shooting at him, overtime he will learn to dodge your bullets and other attacks Summoning The Suspicious Looking Eye will become bait(Will still stay as a summoning item for the Eye of Cthulhu boss) and you use any fishing rod then you fish in lava instead of water, the lava has to be atleast 10 blocks wide and 10 blocks long that will allow you to summon King Blaze Liz-ron as long as you have the correct bait(Suspicious Looking Eye) Drops *6-10 *Scorched Wings(9.52% chance to drop) *Dragon Sun(17.29% chance to drop) *Blazing Fire Twister(20.20% chance to drop) *Boiling Blaster(18.75% chance to drop) Link to the item's own pages WIP Notes *He will enrage if you bring him to the surface, anywhere underground is fine(similar to how Duke Fishron enrages when you leave the ocean). *He will use Boss 4 also known as Eye of Cthulhu's(Console and Mobile), Queen Bee's and Ocram's theme. A link to the battle theme is below https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HSyCu3rNIuE Name Origin Lizron is a portmanteau of "lizard" and "dragon".Category:Bosses Category:Pre-Hard Mode Category:Pre-Hard Mode Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Monsters Category:Pre-Hard Mode Monsters Category:Minibosses Category:Pre-Hard Mode Minibosses